Vision of Death
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Come and see Damon tries to fight or full fill his ultimate destiny.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Damon thought about his father as he sat on the park bench he never really understood the why he often put so much pressure on him and always dotted on Stefan. "Why did that man always show him such compassion where I was always the son that could do nothing but wrong?" These were the questions he often asked himself when he would think of his father. Maybe it was because they were nothing alike or because he was not obedient like Stefan the so called good son. It was ironic he found a letter that his father had written to him only week after his father's death and in the century and a half he was alive he never opened it but now he had come to his decision that he would read it. With that he took out the old letter and began to read it.

_Dear Damon,_

_ If you are reading this it means that I am dead I wanted to tell you something but my son that I never really had the chance to when I was alive. It's that I'm proud of the man you became even though I was not happy with your choice to desert the southern military and called you a deserter like your brother said you left the war on principle though I suspect that also played a hand in your decision I can respect your desire to stand true to your principles and ethics. _

_This brings me to the truth of why I wrote this even though I fought with you constantly I saw something in you that was foreign in your brother a fire that drove you to live and to keep on living a fire that guides you to do the right thing. Your brother though I love him to is naïve and easily shuns the idea of the impossible being real not like you who understands that in the world there are things you can possibly imagine that may or may not be real. You Damon are the one that knows me best and therefore I leave the estate to you the son that I secretly loved and respected the most._

_ With Love,_

_ You're father_

As Damon read this a tear came from his eye and he put the letter back in his pocket and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Ending Nightmare

Damon was laying on the couch he was pondering the news that the letter had detailed inside of it. Did his Father mean every word or was it just something he did to be nice? As he pondered the day's revelation's he began to lose consciousness and he then fell asleep as he did he ended up doing the one thing that he never wanted to do. He dreamt about the night his father died. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He had gone over that night to talk some since into Stefan but it was too late. He got as far as the tree's in front of the house and that was when Damon saw it. He saw his father fighting someone he didn't. He saw his father pick up something to defend himself then his father was pushed back and fell he was about to run for the house to help and then he saw the worst thing imaginable he saw his brother digging his teeth into the man's flesh and drink his blood. He quickly turned around before Stefan saw him and headed back before his brother did hoping that he would die before laying eyes Stefan.

Once he got back to where they had been hiding he sat down and tried to come to terms with what he had just seen but the image was branded into his mind he no longer could see Stefan as his brother only as his father's killer. He made his decision if he had any second thoughts he didn't any more he would never become what Stefan was he would never become a monster. After an hour of waiting he was feeling the embrace of death upon him and then he turned around and saw his brother who was clearly not himself.

His brother talked as if he were drunk or had gone mad. He tried to refuse drinking the poor girl's blood but he couldn't the next thing he knew he was feeding on her and he couldn't control himself as his teeth sank into her neck and her blood ran down his throat. When he finished the truth had finally dawned on him he was now a monster for all eternity and the greatest tragedy of all he knew the girl he had just killed her name was Emily Fell she was a mother of three and he had just robbed a family of their mother and it was the monster who stood before him that was to be held responsible the selfish and arrogant beast that made him this thing this creature of the night. He then stepped down and said "Well you got what you wanted us together for all eternity but for you my brother it will be an eternity of misery." He said this to not to his brother no as far as he was concerned when his father and Emily died Stefan the beast that stood before him ceased to exist his brother was dead to him and would never feel an ounce his pity or remorse.

Just then Damon woke up. "Did you just have a bad dream?" Stefan asked him as he walked into the room. "More like a nightmare." Damon said then he thought to himself as he watched the beast leave "The same never ending nightmare." To this he referred to his vision of the future the vision of the beast he saw that night returning the same vision that had plagued him since before Katherine had even entered his life the vision of his brother in a white suit surrounded by bodies holding who he now recognized as either Elena or Katherine in his arms with her throat ripped out the nightmare which as time went on was beginning to become true.


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Boy

"Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do."- Stefan Salvatore.

An old house inside the woods outside of Mystic Falls...

An old black woman got up from her kitchen table to make herself some coffee. "Your getting more noticeable in your old age Damon." She said smiling.

"No your just getting better with those powers of yours Marge do you need any help with your coffee?"

"Damn it boy I'm blind not incompetent!"

Damon just laughed a little bit. "Tell me can I stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"You know what. Back when I was a kid I had know idea what I was seeing in my dreams but now I know there vision of the future."

"That's not for certain boy visions are subjective the future can always change."

"I saw Katherine when I was a boy in a vision I thought she was a pleasant dream now I see that it was all just a nightmare."

"Maybe Katherine is the person that is dead in your vision and not Elena."

"Yeah but still when I saw Stefan's face it was the same as the expression he had when he drank human blood for the first time a look so dark and twisted I don't know how to describe it."

"Maybe you can change that out come."

"Maybe maybe not in one of my visions I saved a girl but that's not how it ended up happening."

"He's still your brother child."

"That thing that murdered my father and turned me into a monster is not my brother!" Damon shouted this out in pure rage.

"Maybe he has the same opinion about you then."

"I'm sure he does the bastard always gets what he wants when all he does is cause pain."

"Does your brother even know why you torment him?"

"He thinks it's because of Katherine but it's not. It's about what he did to me but he's to stubborn and self righteous to realize it!"

"I see then how sad that you and your brother will be the same again."

"Listen okay I love my brother but I have had this gift and that vision for so long that I don't even think he is my brother anymore. I have to go now."

With that Damon left.

"Poor boy he may end up killing his own brother by the years end."


End file.
